


Left Behind

by wonizm



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, Death, Fluff, M/M, Most of the boys are just mentioned sorry, Pain, Past!Meanie, Violence, Wonwoo - Freeform, characterdeath, just a really painful story, lying, meanie, mingyu - Freeform, self hate, semi happy ending, semi sad ending, spoilersinthetags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonizm/pseuds/wonizm
Summary: He was alone. He left him alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of the angst and pain coming your way )): Please give me feedback guys I need a lot of help !! (This is my first fic) Thanks for giving my sad story a chance !!

Like every other morning, he wakes up alone.

Like every other night, he returns to bed alone. 

He doesn't call it sleep anymore. How does one sleep when their other half is missing?

How does one rest their mind when they can't stop reaching for something, _someone_ , who isn't there? How does one stop the tears? How does one stop the pain?

It's been eight months since he was left alone. Now, anything he sees, anything he hears, anything he does, reminds him of the one who broke his heart. No. He had broken more than his heart. He broke his soul. He broke his _being_.

It's been months since he had a full meal or a proper bath. Months since he spoke more than a few words to another soul. 

Wonwoo was in pain; or he didn't feel anything. He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that the one who said he would never make him cry, would never make him hurt, would never _leave him alone_ , had left him.

His parents had warned him. You aren't supposed to make someone else your whole world. You don't let someone become your everything. Because once someone has it all, there is no more to fight for, no more to desire.

But he had done it. He had given him everything. There was no one else but him. He had made a choice, and his parents accepted it. But when he had made that decision, his parents had left. He had no family anymore. He had no one else except **him**. 

_Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu._

His heart, body, and mind longed for one person. 

_The sun is shining down on a sleeping boy. His skin is flawless and his morning hair frames his beautiful face perfectly. The sun casts a slight shadow onto his angular features. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. Then, he wakes up. He reaches out for something. There is no one there. Mingyu is gone. Wonwoo is alone. He knows that it's for good this time._

That was the first of many lonely mornings. He tried to contact him; he must've changed his number. He had quit his job, Wonwoo had called to check. They say he gave no reason.

_"I love you."_

 " _You know I can't say it back."_

_"I know."_

He never loved Wonwoo. He was never enough. He gave him his mind, his body, his everything. All Mingyu could give was his body and a small amount of time.

Wonwoo treasured that time. 

There is a place in this house that he's avoided. He thought it would be too painful but, today felt different. He needs to feel connected to him. He needs to know how much he really took with him.

Did he leave in a rush? Did he leave him with nothing?

Their master bedroom of their home has two closets. They never invaded each other's space. They never touched each other's belongings. What was in the common areas were shared.

But what did he leave behind? Did he leave anything behind?

He knows that he needs closure for the questions to end. So he gets up, and he heads to the one place he knows that he shouldn't go. His legs are shaking from either lack of food or nervousness. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes open the door.

At first he's not surprised. There is nothing in there. Just plain walls and empty shelves. Of course Mingyu wouldn't leave anything behind. What made him expect anything more?

He sat there and he cried. What more is there for a miserable person to do? Try to sleep, cry some more, eat a little, but just enough so that he doesn't die. Pretend to live in this house when his home has left. 

But then he sees it.

An envelope taped to the wall all the way at the back of the closet.

He scrambles to his feet and quickly pulls the envelope off, not caring about the paint coming off with it. He opens it and pulls out the paper.

**My Wonwoo,**

**By now you know that I've left. It's probably been awhile since you've done anything to take care of your health. You know how that makes me unhappy.**

_Why does he do that?_ Why does he pretend to care when they both know that he doesn't? 

**I've left for the same reasons you have probably guessed. But there is more to it, as you'll soon understand.**

**But before we get into that, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for giving me everything, when you knew all I could give you was close to nothing. Thank you for not asking for more. Thank you for loving me, when I could never say I love you back. For all of this and more, I thank you.**  

 **Do you remember when we moved into this house? I still can't believe that my parents would just give it to us. They always liked you. I'm convinced they like you more than they like me. You were so excited. You thought I was going to give you more. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do it.**  

Before finding the letter, Wonwoo didn't think Mingyu could've hurt him more. But, he should've known better.

**I'm sure it's been awhile since I left. You wouldn't have come in here if it were recent. I've gone somewhere far away where nothing would remind me of you. You're smart, you must be starting to understand what I'm telling you. Atleast, what I'm trying to tell you.**

**Wonwoo, I cannot love. I refuse to love. The problem was, I started to feel it, the tiniest bit of it. Every time I felt it, I left. But, I always found myself being pulled back to you. I couldn't stay away. I knew that every time I came back, I gave you more hope. I saw it on your face. I saw how much I hurt you. I don't deserve you, and you deserve more. You deserve someone who can accept all of your love and give you all of theirs. You deserve someone who can tell you they love you, someone who can say it out loud. Even in this letter, I won't be able to tell you that I love you. You deserve so much more.**

**So I left, I was a coward. I hid from my feelings like I always have. I want you to find love. I want you to be happy and have someone who is just a small part of your world but makes you their entire world because that's what you deserve.**

**The truth is, I'm weak. I know you think that you're the weak one, but that's not true. No, it is most definitely me. I left because I couldn't admit that I was falling in love with you. I am so sorry for ruining your life.**

**-Mingyu**

By now, Wonwoo is crying. Mingyu had been falling in love with him. But now he was gone and there's nothing he can do about it.

 _Fourteen months later_  

The sunlight is shining into an entirely different room. Wonwoo wakes up with a yawn and looks over. This time, he’s not alone.

He has found that someone who loves him and says it out loud.

His name is Wen Junhui and he loves Wonwoo more than anything or anyone else. Wonwoo is Jun's world.

Wonwoo isn't alone anymore. Not even close. Now, there's Minghao, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, Seungcheol, Chan, Jisoo, Jeonghan and then there's Jun, his fiancé.

After a little bit, Junhui wakes up. He stretches and turns over to look at his fiancé.

reminds Wonwoo that they're meeting some of their friends for dinner today. 

After a long, lazy day, of reading and eating, it's time to get ready to go.

Wonwoo gets ready quickly and, after another hour of waiting for Jun to be prepared, they head out to a restaurant that Soonyoung says Joshua used to work at. Apparently it “has the best lobster ever and we really, really need to check it out!”

The evening is quiet and all is right in the world as Jun and Wonwoo walk into the restaurant hand in hand. They can see their friends are already seated but still need to wait to be walked to the table.

“I didn't think it'd be so fancy,” Wonwoo says, his voice full of wonder, causing Jun to look at him with adoring eyes. They’re both smiling in contentment as they arrive at the table 

Jihoon and Soonyoung barely notice their arrival as they are already making heart eyes at each other.

 "Come on boys, just date already," Jun teases, causing both the cotton-candy haired boy and the sharp-eyed boy to look away in an attempt to hide their flushed cheeks.

 “Jun, if you don't mind your own business I'll…” Jihoon’s voice becomes background noise as Wonwoo’s attention turns to Seokmin and Minghao finally arrive at the table.

The Chinese cutie seems to be yelling at Seokmin for doing something wrong- again. However, things quickly quiet down with the help of Jihoon, who doesn’t allow yelling at the table (unless of course, it’s him doing the yelling).

Soonyoung, realizing that he needs to lighten up the situation, starts telling them all the story about the time that Seokmin “almost broke his whole face.”

After Jun receives a text from Chan saying he won’t be able to make it, he double checks that everyone who's coming has made it there. After, it's been confirmed, he calls the waiter over.

Wonwoo is laughing at Soonyoung's story when he looks up at the man who's just arrived at their table.

The waiter has a painfully familiar face.

"Mingyu."


End file.
